Christmas Tears
by protectorangeloftheworld
Summary: What would a Chritmas be like if Chris is lying to Draco. Kinda sad plz r&r first one shot


Me: ok i said i was gonna do a one shot on chris and malfoy and hear it is it may suck a little but it's my first one shot. Chris would u be kind enough to do the disclaimer

Chris: ok protectorangel owns nothing except anything u do not recgonize from the series

Me: thank you chris

Christina Madison Potter sighed for the umpteenth time.

"You guys go on ahead we'll catch up ok." She said to her friends and brother.

"Are you sure?" asked her brother Harry James Potter. She smiled lightly

"yea im'm sure."

They walked on to Hogmeade as Chris stood there shivering in the snow that came up to the middle of her calf waiting for her boyfriend.

'WHY IS HE SOOOOO LATE.' she thought to herself. She pulled out her baby blue gloves and put them on, then she buttoned her white jacket and wrapped her slivery blue scarf tighter around her neck and chin. She sat down on the stairs and thought of how her boyfriend of three months, Draco Malfoy had been acting so distant lately. she sighed and stared to hum to herself. Then in her angelic voice she stated to sing:

**_ "I will not make the same mistakes that you did _**

_**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery **_

_**I will not break the way you did **_

_**You fell so hard **_

_**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far **_

_** Because of you **_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you **_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I find it hard to trust **_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I am afraid **_

_** I lose my way **_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out **_

_**I cannot cry **_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes **_

_**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh**_

_**Every day of my life **_

_**My heart can't possibly break **_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with **_

_** Because of you **_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I learned to play on the safe side **_

_**So I don't get hurt **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I find it hard to trust **_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I am afraid **_

_** I watched you die **_

_**I heard you cry**_

_**Every night in your sleep **_

_**I was so young **_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me **_

_**You never thought of anyone else **_

_**You just saw your pain **_

_**And now I cry **_

_**In the middle of the night **_

_**For the same damn thing**_

_** Because of you **_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I learned to play on the safe side **_

_**So I don't get hurt **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I tried my hardest just to forget everything **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I am afraid **_

_**Because of you**_

_**Because of you"**_

As she hit the last notes she wipped a few stay tears from her pale freckled face. Her hazel eyes were hurt and watery. That song reminded her too much of Draco it was because of him she was afarid of the life she once lived care-free. He had shown her that life was not only filled with love, compassion, and joy, but hate, hurt, and pain. The things he showed her had scared her and left her an empty shell and no one knew because of the fake smiles and laughs she put on everyday. Not even Draco himself knew.

"Hey Chris sorry to keep you waiting but Professor Macgonagal wouldnt't let me out I got a detention." came a deep cheerful voice.

'ok put on the facade' she thought. she stood up and whriled around. She glared up at him (seeing as he was a foot taller than her). She shoved her pionter finger into his chest.

"You ... You impossible JERK do you KNOW how long I have been waiting in this god-foresaken snow." she snapped at him. He stared down at her in amusement. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "come on let's go the others are waiting." he let her drag him down the road towards Hogmeade.

They walked down the main road looking at different shops and the people in them.

"Hey Chris do you wanna go to the three broomsticks to warm up and get a drink?" he asked.

"Sure." she said with a fake smile and laugh. They walked towards the three broomsticks. when they entered Draco went to get the drinks and Chris went and got a booth. when he got back they drank in silence for a few minutes.

"Chris is there something you want to tell me because you haven't been acting yourself lately?" asked the blonde.

The young girl cocked her head in fake curiousity. " what do ya mean Draco?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "You havent't been the same since I showed you my memories of my childhood. Is there anything you want to tell me. And don't lie to me i know when you are lying. you haven't been truly laughing or smiling since that day." He stated matter-of-factly. She looked at him.

"No Draco there's nothing wrong I think I'm just over tired or over stressed." She replied with a fake 100 watt smile. Draco's face turned a light red (pink is too girlie i couldn't do that too malfoy). "I said don't lie to me Christina Madison Potter."He practically yelled ignoring the stares he recieved.

"And I just said that nothing is wrong." She yelled back also ignoring the stares.

"Chris if you can't tell me the truth than matbe we shouldn't be together." he said as he stood up threw some money on the table and walked out. Chris stood there in shock. Then, ignoring all the stares and whispers she quietly walked out. Tears streamed down her beutiful porcealin face. silent sobs exscaped her rose pink lips. Her hazel eyes started to get puffy.

'why ... why couldn't i tell him me and my stupid pride just had to get in the way.' she thought. She walked up to the foutain (the one from the picture with harry's parents). She sat down on the side of it. slowly she lowed herself to her side on the rim of the foutain.

She then, started sobbing uncontrollably. people passed her and looked at her in pity. she continued laying there as her watch started to beep she glanced at it and relized it was midnight. Then she felt something cold land on her hand. she galnced up at the dark sky and saw white snow falling down to earth.

She gasped at the wonderful sight. ' midnight. christmas eve has now started it's snowing and i'm all alone. i'm all alone because i couldn't tell Draco what was wrong with me.' she thought.

"Chris." she heard a low familar voice whisper. She glanced over her shoulder. "Draco" She gasped. He looked at her and then leaned down and kissed her swiftly. He pulled back and looked into her puffy eyes. "I'm sorry for scaring you with what i showed you life is more beautiful than you could imagine don't let my memories change that for you." He whispered.

They walked back to the castle. As he was leaving her in front of the fat lady he said: "Oh yea, Chris?"

"Yes Draco?" She said looking up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly, "Happy Christmas." he whispeered and than he walked away. Chris stared after him for a while until he disappeared. Smiling lightly she whispered "Happy Christmas Draco." and then she turned and walked through the portrait and up to her dormroom.

Me: ok please review i no it was a little weird/sappy/sad and a bit Ooc but it's my story so deal with it


End file.
